1. Field
The present disclosure relates to tomography apparatuses and methods of reconstructing a cross-sectional image.
2. Description of Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is equipment for obtaining an inner structure of an object in the form of an image. A medical image processor is a noninvasive test apparatus and captures images of structural details inside a body, an internal tissue, flow of fluid, etc., processes the images, and shows the images to a user. A user such as a doctor may diagnose a patient's heath state and disease by using a medical image output from the medical image processor.
As a representative apparatus for capturing an image of an object by irradiating an X-ray to a patient, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus is used.
Since a CT apparatus, which is a tomography apparatus among medical imaging processors, may provide a cross-sectional image of an object, and have an advantage capable of expressing internal structures (for example, organs such as a kidney and a lung) of the object such that the internal structures do not overlap each other compared with a general X-ray apparatus, the CT apparatus is widely used for accurate diagnosis of a disease. Hereinafter, a medical image obtained by the tomography apparatus is referred to as a cross-sectional image.
In obtaining a cross-sectional image, raw data is obtained by performing tomography on an object via a CT apparatus. Also, a cross-sectional image is reconstructed by using the obtained raw data. Here, the raw data may be projection data obtained by projecting an X-ray to an object, or a sinogram which is a set of projection data.